What happens is Cardiff stays in Cardiff, most times
by iantojonesharkness55454
Summary: When Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabe go to Britain to help Torchwood hunt something that is not alien what happens to the relationships of everyone there was unpredictable.


**OK so this is my first published fanfic. this is a supernatural torchwood crossover. let me know what you guys think and thanks to my beta,DaedricAssassin, for doing such a fantastic job on helping me.**

**i do not own any characters in this story sadly. **

** Chapter 1**

"The door is open." I yelled, hearing the knock. I figured it was probably Cas, seeing as how he was human.

"Dean!" Cas yelled. Just as I thought. It was Cas.

"What do you want?" I asked, poking my head out of the bathroom door.

"I... er... ummmmmm..." he started to say. He looked nervous which was uncharacteristic for him.

"You okay, Cas?" I asked him.

"Where's Sam?" he asked, moving toward me.

"He's out with Gabe." I replied, closing the door to finish my shower. I heard the door open and saw Cas walking in.

"What the hell, man?!" I all but screamed at him. "Can't a guy get a shower in peace?"

Cas looked at me through the glass, although his eyes were glazed over.

"We need to go. We can meet Sam and Gabe on the way but we have to leave now." Cas said.

"What for?" I asked him. I had just gotten here about an hour ago. I really hate freaking angels.

"There is a problem and you two are the only ones who can fix it." I looked at him. the disbelief probably visible around me.

"It's always us, isn't it. Fine! Where the hell do we have to go?" I asked, turning off the water and grabbing my towel to dry.

"Cardiff, Wales." Was the response

"Why the hell do we have to go to Europe?" I asked, moving past him to go get changed.

"Like i said, you and your brother are the only ones who can stop the threat. You will be working with Torchwood." I stopped mid brief on and looked at him. "What's a Torchwood?" I asked him.

"It's a British alien hunting thing. Anyway it's right up your alley and they need help, so get ready because you are going to Wales." I started getting dressed again, all the while cursing the angels out, in all the languages I knew, under my breath.

When i was done getting ready, I turned around to face Cas again. "Fine, let's go." I said, getting my duffle together. "Can you call Gabe to angel us over there, because I am not flying." I said, emphasizing the not. Cas nodded, opened the door and then came in Sam and Gabe.

"Okay, let's go." I said. The sooner we get there the sooner I can get home, I added mentally. I hated flying via angel, but flying by plane was far worse. I hadn't realized we were already there. Perhaps flying with an archangel was different than a regular angel. As I looked around, I noticed we were standing in front of a water tower building.

"So this is Cardiff." I stated with lack of enthusiasm.

"So where is this Torchwood?" I heard Sam ask.

"In the water tower." Gabe responded. I looked at Gabe with an incredulous look. Sam went up to Gabe and leaned against him. Those two... I swear they can't ever just try to be professional.

"What do you mean it's in the water tower?" Cas looked at me and then at Gabe.

"He means this." He said, pushing me toward Gabe. Then I saw a room.

"...Oh." Was all I could say. I looked around and noticed 5 people looking up from work stations. Two of them were pointing guns at us. My first instinct was to pull my gun out on them, but I felt Cas's hand come to rest on my shoulder. God I love the feeling when he touches me... I don't know how or why it had happened, but I had fallen for the angel. Cas removed his hand from my shoulder - to my displeasure - and addressed the group.

"Torchwood, we have come to help. These are the people you were told about." The one dressed in a WW2 coat came forward.

"Well, this is my crew. I'm Jack, that's Owen, Tosh, Gwen, and Ianto." He said, pointing to each respective person.

"I'm Dean, that's Sam, Gabe, and Cas." I replied, pointing to them as well.

"So what is such a big emergency that we had to be interrupted from our big job in America?" I asked. The one called Jack came forward again.

"You just got here! Relax first, then we get to work." He turned back away.

"Ianto, can you get these lovely gentleman some coffee?" He asked.

"Of course, sir." Ianto said, moving away. I had to admit that Jack and Ianto both looked good, and Owen wasn't half bad. That would be something I would not say out loud. When Ianto returned he had a tray full of mugs and distributed them out.

"Thanks." I said to him when he got to me.

"You're welcome." He replied. I could swear he blushed. I watched him as he walked away - he looked really good in a suit. I think Jack had a thing for him because he glared at me as I looked away. I turned toward Cas and found him looking at me. I blushed and moved closer toward him, just hoping that he would lean on me. Hell, perhaps I would even lean on him if he would let me. I wanted him so badly. When I got right next to him he looked up at me and turned his body away. I was sad, but then he slightly leaned back and I wrapped my arm around him, holding him. Jack had come up and stood there. I wanted to yell at him and make him go away so Cas and i could continue in this moment, but we were here to work and I had to be professional for now. I sighed and pulled away from Cas, standing him up so he wouldn't fall.

"Okay Jack, what have you got?" I asked him.

"Follow me." He said, as he started to walk toward the woman called Tosh.

"Okay, so I have been tracking a series of attacks on the police here. The bodies have been completely drained of blood and their hearts ripped out. No alien we have ever encountered can do this. Cas, I believe, came here and told us that you could help." Tosh said, not looking up from her computer.

"Are there any connections between the victims?" I asked Tosh.

"All male and mid 30's. Other than that, no. They lived in different areas of Cardiff. Never went to the same bar. Not even the same stores, jobs, or religion. They were all different sexalities as well." She replied.

"That rules out a vampire/ werewolf working together. It could be a hybrid." she looked at me like this was something she would have heard everyday. I would figure as much if they hunted aliens.

"Can you get us in to see the bodies?" I asked. She laughed at me.

"I can get you access into the government." She said, "give me a moment." She started typing on her computer. In a few minutes she had IDs for us. They said Torchwood and had our pictures on it.

"This can get you literally into any place." She said. I took them gingerly.

"You need to teach me to do that, so i can use that back home." I said. She looked at me.

"It's not that hard. All you need to do is use this basic poly algorithm and combine it with this..."

"Hold on." i said, interrupting her. "Let me get my brother. He understands this." I said, walking to get Sam. "Oi Sam, I have a way to..." I trailed off, watching as i see Sam and Gabe making out. I smile and turned away to go back to Tosh, but then I realized that Cas was missing. I looked back to where I left him and then I searched for Jack. I figured Jack seduced him in some way. That's my angel, dammit, get your own! I pretended to yell at Jack. I went back to Tosh.

"Can you do me a favor and try to find the guy in the tan trench coat?" I asked her, sounding kind of frantic.

"You like him, don't you?" She asked, typing in some random things that didn't look so random.

"Yes." I replied with a sigh, not saying much more.

"Here." She said, pointing to an area on the screen.

"Of course, he would be with jack." I all but growled at her. "My angel, dammit, get your own!" I said my earlier thought out loud. "Where is that?" I asked her.

"It looks like right around the corner." Was her response. I nodded and turned to run but was stopped when I saw Cas.

"Angel again?" I asked him. He nodded but his humanness was still present. "So can i talk to you?" I asked He nodded and flew us to some remote area.

"What is it, Dean?" He asked me.

"Do you like him?" I asked, not able to meet his eyes.

"No." He replied. "I needed to go with Jack because he said he could get my angel mojo back. I wanted to be able to protect you."

"Why would you want to protect me? I mean, seriously, I'm just a pathetic human with a desire for a person who can't and won't need me back." I said, dropping my head back down. Cas stepped toward me and I made no move to step back, but didn't raise my head either. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head.

"I became an angel again for you. I want to be able to protect you, Dean, because I want you." He said, placing his forehead against mine, his blue eyes barely visible. My heart began to race. He couldn't be serious. No one could ever want me. Everyone I get involved with always gets hurt. He was reading my mind. I could tell that he was going to defy what I was thinking, but I didn't let him say anything; I pressed my lips towards his. His lips were soft and firm. Even the close-mouthed kiss that we shared was enough to make me dizzy. His hands wrapped around me and he rested them on my ass. He pulled me in closer - I felt his erection and it pressed against mine. The feeling of them brushing together made me moan, and I was glad it was silenced by the kiss or else I would have sounded like a whore. My hands, which were limp, found their way up Cas's body and fisted into his hair. I stuck my tongue out and I ran it along the bottom of Cas's lip. I was begging him to let me in. I wanted to taste him. I felt him open his mouth in a moan as i rubbed my erection against his. I seized the moment and stuck my tongue in, mapping out his mouth. Cas's tongue, which was still probably limp from shock, came back to life and battled mine for dominance. The struggle lasted for a while. I gave in to him when I finished exploring and mapping out his mouth. As I retreated back into my mouth I felt Cas's tongue follow mine. I heard someone clear their throat and I pulled away from Cas to see who interrupted us.

"Jack." I growled. "Don't you have anything better to do than stalk my angel?" I asked him, still in the same growling voice and emphasized 'my'. Cas looked at me.

"What?" I asked him. He just shook his head and turned to Jack.

"I have to thank you for helping me get my angelness back." He said, not leaving my side.

"Yeah, well, that is my way of thanking you for helping us." Was his reply. He was such a jackass. I laughed at my joke. Cas looked at me and i just shook my head.

"Castiel, I need you to bring your... charge back so we can get to work." He said before teleporting out. Cas sighed.

"We can finish later." He said. My heart skipped a beat. God, the things he does to me.

"Okay." I said solemnly. I moved toward Cas and I leaned on him. He teleported us back to the Torchwood hub. I sighed and walked away from Cas. "Okay, let's get this over with." I said, putting my game face on. Sam and Gabe stood next to me and Cas wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close.

Jack looked at us and then at Sam and Gabe. Ianto sat far away from the rest of the group.

"Let me know what he says." I told Cas as I moved to go talk to Ianto. I sat down next to him.

"So why aren't you with everyone else?" I asked him. He just looked up at me.

"I am not really a part of Torchwood. I shag the boss and bring coffee." Was all he said.

him.

"Shag?" I asked him

"You americans say fuck." I nodded.

"Oh. Well I'm pretty sure you do more than 'shag' the boss. I see the way you watch him and they way he looks at you. You love each other, however both of you are afraid to admit it." I said. When the hell did I become so goddamn intuitive? Ianto lifted his head, his crystal brown eyes meeting my green ones.

"He doesn't love me." Was his reply. "He wanted Gwen. I'm just his second choice." He said, the depression returning to his eyes.

"Yeah, well, when someone gives you the 'try anything with him and i will kill you' look for checking you out I am pretty sure that is more than just shags." I replied. "Now come on and go get your man." The emphasis on your seemed to get him perked up. He nodded and stood.

"Let's go." I said, smiling at him. He is such a nice person. I am going to make sure he doesn't get hurt. He deserves happiness. I made my way back to Cas and nodded to Ianto for him to do his thing. I leaned against Cas and asked him what happened.

"Well, it turns out that the victims were all at the same seminar for quick money." I nodded.

"Well we can go talk to the seminar people and Sam and Gabe can hit the bodies then." Cas nodded.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm very sure." I replied. Cas smiled at me. The smile chilled my core with happiness.

"Cas." i heard Gabe say. Great more interruptions. Am I that cursed that it's impossible for me to be alone with Cas? i asked to whatever was up there. Cas looks at me then pulls away to go to his "brother." when the both leave Sam approaches me. "so you and Cas?" he said i looked at him and laughed. "never would have guessed right?" i asked him. Sam laughed back at me. "no i would have never thought you to be interested in guys. i mean as many women as you have been with." i couldn't help but smirk. "i could say the same to you." he laughed. "yea well let's just say i only did that because i wasn't sure how you would have taken to me liking guys." Sam said. "you know Sammy you're my brother and no matter what happens i will always love you." i said. Great now i am having bonding moments with Sam. "thanks Dean." he replied and then a comfortable silence settled between us. A few minutes later the angels returned. Cas looked pissed. He walked toward me and then pulled me away. "what's wrong Cas?" i asked him. "not here." he said before taking us to another remote area. It looked like the one we were at before, but yet it was different all the same. "what is it Cas?" i asked him again. he never met my eyes. he began walking towards me, but stopped about 3 feet away from me. "i need you Dean." was Cas's reply "Cas we agreed later." i replied trying to remain professional even though every instinct i have was telling me to go and kiss him till i can't breathe. "i know Dean,but i can't..." Cas replied his voice dropping 2 octaves. i sighed giving to my instincts. "Damn angel." i said going to him and letting my instincts take over.

** I promise the upcoming chapters will be hot and heavy**


End file.
